


"Lick My Cock Like You Lick That Ice Cream"

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Request Meme, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, face fucking, masterbating, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Prompt: "Now all I can think about is you licking my cock like you lick that ice cream cone."Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	"Lick My Cock Like You Lick That Ice Cream"

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the tumblr user @furidojaustin. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog [here](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy it.

**"Lick My Cock Like You Lick The Ice cream."**

"Goddammit," Laxus growled. "Now all I can think about is you licking my cock like you lick that ice cream."

Freed had been doing this all fucking day. From the moment the two of them had woken up, he had been in a teasing mood, and it was driving Laxus to the edge. It was all on purpose, of course, and most likely intentionally coincided with the guild's beach day.

First, he had offered Laxus to join him in the shower but locked the door before the blonde could stand. Then, he had gone on an inuendo filled rant about how hot he was under the intense summer sun, using his most spine-chilling voice. Then he'd practically performed a strip tease in the middle of the beach as he stripped himself to his swimsuit. And now he had a popsicle and was fucking deepthroating the damn thing while looking directly at him.

Laxus was barely managing to hide his boner beforehand. Now it was near impossible.

Freed didn't say anything, but Laxus knew he heard him. The rune mage removed the ice-cream from his lips and slowly, tauntingly dragged his tongue up the side of it. Laxus swallowed a little at the teasing gesture, wishing to god that Freed was doing that to him. He grinded his teeth together, partly in arousal and partly in annoyance.

Still looking at Laxus, Freed decided to forego subtlety. He pressed his lips against the tip of the ice cream in a small kiss, before trailing down the shaft of it. Laxus knew this was a challenge, to see how long Laxus could last without acting.

But Laxus wasn't in the mood to play today.

"Come with me," Laxus growled, voice husky and cracking.

He grabbed Freed by the arm and pulled him up from the towel he was sat on, the ice cream slipping out of his grasp and falling into the sand. He dragged Freed with him, the other hand in the pockets of his swimming trunks holding his erection against his thigh is an attempt to remain modest.

Small wooden cubicles lined the edge of the beach, and Laxus stormed towards one with an open door. He walked into it, dragged Freed in beside him, and locked the door behind them. Freed was grinning a triumphant smirk, clearly having gotten the reaction he wanted, but Laxus paid no mind to that. Freed had been slowly making his balls blue throughout the day with all this teasing, and Laxus was intending to remedy the situation.

"On your knees," Laxus demanded, and Freed obeyed. Good.

Apparently the teasing had been affecting Freed as well, as he didn't have gloat or have any cocky remarks. He pulled Laxus' cock out of his swimming trunks, and it fattened to its fully hardened state. Laxus watched impatiently as Freed moved towards it.

Watching Freed take his dick in his mouth was a brilliant sight. To see it fill his mouth completely, entering his throat as he took it to the root. Laxus could feel Freed's nose against his trimmed pubes, his balls against Freed's chin, his cock against Freed's hungry tongue. It was an immense sight, and an even greater feeling. Laxus would happily relish this sight for hours and hours, but he couldn't do that today.

Freed had teased all the patience out of him, after all.

Laxus grabbed Freed's head, digging his fingers deep into the other man's hair while holding his head still, before thrusting in and out of the man's mouth with speed. He fucked his face with ferocity and power, getting out any tension had had. The feeling of Freed gagging around his dick was incredible.

Freed did what he could to make the blowjob better. He used his tongue wherever possible, leaning into the thrusts as much as Laxus' hands allowed him to, and moaning which sent vibrations around him. Drool was slipping out of his mouth, and the sight was incredible to watch. Laxus leant back on the wall, abs flexing as a small groan left his lips. Having Freed's mouth around his cock was always an intense and incredible situation.

Especially when there was a risk of getting caught. Recently, Laxus discovered a love of that risk.

Bucking his hips manically, Laxus thrust deeper and deeper. The feeling of Freed's open throat homing his member was beautiful, and Laxus thrust as deep as he could. He wasn't going to last long; Freed's teasing had basically kept him on the brink of orgasm all day.

His thrusting got slower as his orgasm rushed forward, he knew he wouldn't last long but wanted to prolong this as much as he could. Freed noticed the slowing down, and Laxus felt him smirk around his dick.

Then the bastard did something that drove Laxus wild.

He pressed his lips against the quivering tip of Laxus' dick, just like he had with the ice cream. Then he trailed small kisses down his length, again like he had with the ice cream. Then he licked it slowly, taking in a dribble of pre cum on his tongue as he did so. Finally, he took Laxus' cock down his mouth in a fluid deepthroat, and it sent the blonde over the edge.

Again he thrust wildly into Freed's mouth, this time shooting his spunk as he did so. He let out a quivering moan, entire body clenched and flexing as he pushed Freed down on his dick. The man's face was buried against his pubes, forced to take in the musky stench of arousal that he was responsible for. Laxus groaned into the air as he came, riding out the high of the orgasm while watching Freed's throat bob. He was swallowing every damn drop of cum.

"Holy shit," Laxus let out a quivering breath as the orgasm ended.

He pulled his cock out of Freed's mouth and looked down at the man with a grin; a slightly sadistic one. Freed's speedo was tenting hard, his own cock straining for release. Unlike with Laxus' swimsuit, Freed had no chance of hiding it. And of course, this presented Laxus with an opportunity for some further revenge.

"Have fun sorting yourself out," He grinned, and Freed looked at him with wide eyes. "You think I'm gonna help you cum after what you've been doing today?"

"Laxus-" Freed began, but Laxus cut him off.

"You can either fuck your own hand and eat as much cum as possible so you don't make a mess," The blonde teased. "Or you can go out and let everyone see how hard your cock is. Either way, one thing's for certain."

"And what's that?" Freed grunted. Laxus took a step forward, grabbed Freed's dick over the spendex and held it tight.

"I win," He tugged a single time, electing a moan, before leaving the cabin with Freed inside it.

He was hard, had no way of hiding it. He was sweaty and his breath smelt of cum, and had just been outmanoeuvred by his lover. Laxus had backed him into a corner of his own making, and he needed to accept his fate. This was a game he began, and he had lost.

"Fuck," He sighed. A moment later, he was fucking his hand in defeat.


End file.
